Do you have any Regrets?
by Pan202
Summary: Pirika and Ren live together and have chilren and Ren wonders what it would be like if things had been diffrent.


Do you have any Regrets? 

By Sho Blackheart

A/N: This is just a quick little story typed up just because I got really board, I don't have a good reason other then that. Pirika loves Ren, and Ren loves Pirika but he wonders, does she have any regrets on their life together. Tied to Two Sides so, enjoy!

00

Tao Ren had never been one for mushy sentiments, but he guess now was the time to get use to them.

It had been a long time since they first met, and everything had changed from that time. Pirika back then was younger and more child like, and maybe that was the reason he didn't really paid attention to her. It wasn't until right before they left for America that he had his first conversation with her.

**** _Flash Back_

_Ren stuffed his cloak into his bag and gave a sigh, before pushing in some of his other oddities. He wasn't really with the whole idea of packing, because he knew all he needed he would find in America, but Anna ordered him to. There was no refusing her. Of course, once they got to America they would have to start looking for Patch Village, and he couldn't wait for the fight that awaited them there._

_The door opened and Horo's little sister walked in, looking shy and slightly beside herself to be in the presence of Ren. He looked over at her for a moment before turning away again and asked gruffly, "What do you want?"_

_The Aniu blushed, then harden her expression and pushed a small bag into Ren's hands. "I'm just here to deliver some of Tammy's snacks to you. That's all."_

_Ren opened the pack and noticed there were cupcakes in the bag and cookies. "Tell Tammy thanks for me alright?"_

_Pirika blinked and nodded. "Oh, I will. And," she smiled slightly, "I don't think you are as heartless as you let on." With that she ran from the room and down the stairs, leaving Ren very confused._

_End Flash Back_

After that things only got more confusing, and Ren was caught up in a hurricane of emotions he couldn't understand back then. Hell, he couldn't understand them now. They always were confusing and it never ended. He wondered if she felt the same way.

Now, he and Pirika were together, but they had gone through so much together through the years. Fighting and yelling, and more anger then he knew what to do with were stored up in those years, but he wouldn't take it back. It was what tied them together for all eternity.

When he though back on it actually, he knew that it was all worth while. Without even filching, he jumped from his high place on the roof to the ground, and walked inside.

"Mommy!"

Pirika smiled slightly at her six year old child and wrapped her arms around her before picking her up, and cradling her close to herself. "What is it, Hitomi?"

Hitomi was a beautiful child. Her hair was a soft blue, and she had golden eyes like her father. Hitomi though acted more like her mother then her father, and wrapped her own small arms around her mother. "Mommy, brother took my shoe and threw it across the room."

Pirika turned her eyes then to her eldest child, ten year old Lain, and shook her head. Even though he had his mother eyes, his hair was a dark violet and he carried himself in the same manner as his father. That only changed when his mother was there, then he changed into a gentle sweet kid. She wasn't fooled.

"Lain."

Lain's blue eyes traveled up to meet his mothers and he nodded. "Yes, kassan?"

"What did you do to Hitomi's shoe?"

"I through it across the room…."

"Well, go and get it."

Lain when to grab the shoe but just before he left, Ren walked in holding a bight pink shoe in his hand, and glaring at his young son slightly. "What's this I hear about shoe throwing?"

"Father… I uh…" It was clear to anyone, that poor Lain didn't know what to say to his father.

"Go apologize."

"Yes father…" The boy took the shoe in his hand and walked over to Hitomi who was now sitting on the ground, still looking sad. He handed her the shoe and said quickly, "Sorry," before running out of the room.

Hitomi smiled and put on her shoe, and followed her older brother out the room. Ren shook his head and walked over to Pirika who was beginning to cook. "Children," he laughed.

"You were the same way I bet," Pirika said with a smile, "but it stayed with you clear to your teenage years."

Ren smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, and she giggled. "Now now, the children could be watching."

He did seemed nerves about that, and looked in the direction of the door before giving her a kiss. "Do you have any regrets?"

Pirika stared at her husband and blinked in surprise. He hadn't been this serious in a while, and it worried her. "What's wrong?"

Ren sighed, and then let her go. "I've been thinking about the past, and how things could have gone different. "You could have gotten together with someone who could show you more love then I do. But we're together, so do you have any regrets?"

She walked over to him and put her hands on his face, and shook her head. "None, love, none at all, I couldn't be happier then I am now. Here we are, together and have a family, everything I've always wanted. And I have you. That's more then enough."

Ren kissed Pirika deeply and when they finally pulled apart, two little faces were peering in from the door. They could have gone unnoticed if it wasn't for Lain's big mouth. "Eww… their kissing!"

Ren turned, a look on his face of slight playful fury, and he ran after his children who screamed and ran away. Pirika laughed and shook her head. Yes, she was happy with him. She wouldn't change a thing.

Except for his snoring.

00

This fan fiction is for all those Pirika/Ren lovers out there, keep with the program! Hee hee, and to all those who read Two Sides.


End file.
